


Jeder fing einmal klein an ... und mach einer blieb es

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Als Scatha der Wurm einige ermattete Schuppen in seinem Panzer entdeckt, scheint sein Stündchen geschlagen zu haben. Gleichzeitig kommt Fram während eines Saufgelages auf die Schnappsidee, auf Drachenjagd zu gehen. Wie praktisch, dass Scatha soeben das Land heimsucht. Selbiger möchte jedoch eigentlich weiter nichts als seine Ruhe.





	Jeder fing einmal klein an ... und mach einer blieb es

Scatha träumte davon, ein mächtiger und gefürchteter Drache wie Smaug oder gar Ancalagon zu sein. Leider war er nur ein armer Wurm, ein nichtiger Wicht, und ein Kaltdrache obendrein. Vielleicht mochte er ja fliegen können, aber er würde niemals Feuer speien können! Er fühlte sich so elend.

Leider sah das nicht jeder so.

„Dieser Wurm muss besiegt werden!“, rief Fram, Sohn des Frumgar, durch die Methalle.

Tosender Beifall scholl ihm entgegen.

„Er ist eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit!“, schrie Fram und reckte seine Lanze.

„Jawohl!“, schrie man zurück.

„Er frisst unsere Schafe!“

„Elendes Biest!“

„Und stiehlt unsere Jungfrauen!“

„Er muss gerichtet werden!“

„Es bedarf eines tapferen Reckens für diese gefährliche Queste!“

„Ohne Frage!“

„Und ich werde es sein!“

„Fram! Fram! Fram!“

Dass Fram wie alle anderen Anwesenden sturzbetrunken war, scherte in diesem Moment niemanden. Ein Drache war in ihr Reich eingedrungen und nur das zählte. Jemand musste das Biest zur Strecke bringen, egal wer. Wie praktisch es doch war, dass Fram, Sohn des Frumgar, soeben freiwillig sein Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte und niemand anderes vorgeschickt werden musste. Die Barden freute es zumindest, endlich einmal konnten sie wieder neue, melodramatische Lieder über einen tapferen Recken dichten, dessen Scheitern all den Damen bei Hofe die Tränen in die Augen drücken würde.

Scatha hatte freilich nichts von all dem getan, was man ihm vorwarf, aber er war eben ein Drache, und das reichte. Drachen waren die perfekte Beute für junge Prinzen, die sich erst noch ihre Hörner abstoßen mussten.

Der arme Scatha ahnte noch nicht, dass in einer Methalle voller besoffener und schwitzender Männer soeben sein Todesurteil zwischen zwei Schluck Met und der einen oder anderen hübschen Dame gefällt wurde. Er lag in seiner Höhle und betrauerte sein armseliges Leben. Der Traum vom Schrecken der Welt schien so unendlich weit weg. Zum anderen Ende des Universums zu fliegen, erschien ihm da wesentlich leichter.

Da saß er hier in seiner Höhle, besah sich seine geschundene Pranke und weinte heiße Drachentränen. Zischend fielen sie zu Boden und brannten tiefe Löcher in den Fels. Seine Schuppen wurden matt! Auch noch das! Jetzt war er erst Recht das Gespött der anderen Drachen! Er dachte an Smaug. Der hatte ja gut lachen, saß da im Norden und verhielt sich wie der König der Welt! Und er, Scatha, musste mit diesem Erdloch zufrieden sein. Er hatte ja nicht einmal Schafe zu Fressen, weil er sich nicht in die Nähe der Menschen traute. Ganz zu schweigen von Jungfrauen! Immerhin hatte er keinen Schatz, der seinen weichen Bauch schützen konnte, und die Lanzen der Menschen waren scharf und drangen tief.

Ach, was würde er doch alles für ein schmackhaftes, saftiges Schaf geben. Seine Klauen in warmes, zuckendes Fleisch schlagen, den süßen Geschmack von Blut im Maul. Stattdessen hatte er den lieben langen Tag nur dürre, zähe Orks zu fressen.

Und wenn jetzt auch noch seine Schuppen matt wurden … Wurde er etwa alt? Dann war sein Ende nahe! Wie sollte er denn da noch an Beute kommen? Ein Drache wie Smaug hatte ja keine Probleme damit, allein seine schiere Größte war seine mächtigste Waffe. Aber Scatha … er war doch kaum mehr als ein Lindwurm.

Scatha fühlte sich von der Welt hintergangen. So war das, hintergangen! Keiner wollte ihn, alle machten sich über ihn lustig. Und jetzt wurde er auch noch altersschwach! Das war doch alles zum Heulen. Seine Tränen wurden zu regelrechten Sturzbächen und brannten nunmehr Furchen in den Fels.

Indes ritt Fram stolz mit wippendem Helmbusch und im Wind wehenden, blonden Haar auf seinem Rappen. Die Spitze seiner Lanze glänzte im Sonnenlicht, sein runder Holzschild war frisch bemalt. So ritt man dieser Tage zur Drachenjagd aus! Stolz und gerade auf dem Pferd sitzend, Brust raus und das Kettenhemd auf Hochglanz poliert.

Dieses Biest würde ihn kennen lernen, ihn, Fram, Sohn des Frumgar, großer Krieger der Éothéod! Was fiel ihm ein, sich an den Gütern seines Volkes satt zu fressen, zu rauben und zu morden?! Es würde Eisen schmecken!

Gemütlich trabte sein Pferd den Anduin entlang und scherte sich recht wenig um die hohen Bestrebungen seines Herrn. Das saftige Gras wirkte doch viel verlockender … Würden sie nur endlich einmal eine Rast einlegen, damit es am Gras knabbern konnte! Aber nein, es musste ja immerzu laufen, laufen, laufen. Auf Dauer wurde es langweilig und doch vor allem frustrierend.

Und dann kam plötzlich dieser scheußliche Geruch in seiner Nase! Drache! Schreck lass nach! Frams Pferd scheute und tänzelte nervös und der Krieger der Éothéod hatte seine liebe Not mit dem Tier. Doch schließlich hatte er es wieder in Griff. Schließlich war er ein Pferdeherr!

Die Höhle des Drachen war also nicht mehr fern. Jetzt war seine Stunde geschlagen! Er packte die Lanze fester und hielt zielstrebig auf die Höhle zu, die er in der Ferne ausmachen konnte. Schon malte er sich die schönsten Dinge aus, die er mit dem erbeuteten Hort anstellen konnte. Und aus der Haut des Biestes würde er sich einen neuen Schild und eine neue Rüstung fertigen. Die Fänge würden einen vortrefflichen Halsschmuck abgeben und die Knochen und Hörner einen äußerst beeindruckenden Helm. Fram, der Drachentöter. Ja, das klang doch nach etwas.

Scatha sah dem herannahenden Reiter aus dem Schatten seiner Behausung mit Sorge entgegen. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich bedeuten, was er dachte! Oder? Wollte ihm schon wieder jemand an seine Schuppen? Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Vielleicht würde der Mensch ja einfach verschwinden, wenn er sich ganz still verhielt. Oder er ließ vielleicht sogar mit sich handeln. Hoffen konnte man ja! Jetzt bloß nicht bewegen, ganz ruhig …

Scathas Plan ging nicht auf. Der Mensch kam dennoch immer näher. Missmutig brummte der Drache und paffte ein paar Rauchwolken. Immerhin das konnte er, wenn er schon kein Feuer spie. Manchmal wirkte es schon bedrohlich genug Rauch auszustoßen, sodass alle dachten, er könne sehr wohl Feuer speien. Vielleicht würde das ja auch den Menschen vertreiben, sollte er ihn finden.

Der Mensch hielt vor seiner Höhle. Das Pferd war unruhig und rollte mit den Augen; es roch Scatha und wusste ganz genau, was ihm bald blühen würde. Wenn es nach Scatha ging, könnte er sich das alles ersparen! Aber nein, immer musste man ja Jagd auf Drachen machen. Nur weil es solche wie Smaug gab, fragte niemand mehr, ob diese vielleicht Ausnahmen von der Regel waren!

Nun war Scatha nicht nur deprimiert sondern auch ehrlich erzürnt. Dem Bürschchen würde er es zeigen!

Indes besah sich Fram die Höhle. Eindeutig eine Drachenhöhle, ja, ohne Zweifel. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, war das Biest sogar noch anwesend. Entweder befand es sich ganz in der Nähe oder versteckte sich gar in der Höhle.

„Drache!“, brüllte er, noch verstärkt durch das Echo. „Komm hervor, du elender Wurm! Stell dich mir zum Kampf, wenn du nicht zu feige bist!“

Feige?! Scatha glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Niemand nannte ihn ungestraft feige! Er war klein und schwach, aber immer noch ein  _Drache_. Dem würde er es zeigen! Fauchend fuhr er auf und stürmte aus der Höhle.

„Ich bin nicht feige!“, brüllte er zurück und hüllte den Reiter in eine Rauchwolke. Fram hustete, sein Pferd scheute.

„Das ist kein Kampf mit gleichen Mitteln“, beschwerte er sich. „Kämpfe ehrenhaft statt mit deinen heimtückischen Schlichen.“

„Was? Ich? Ich soll kämpfen?“, brauste Scatha auf. „Du kommst hier an, forderst mich dreist, wie du bist, zum Kampf heraus, und bezeichnest mich als feige, obwohl du hier mir Pferd und Lanze aufkreuzt?! Ich bitte dich! Dummer, kleiner Mensch, ich werde dich fressen!“

Scatha fühlte sich jedoch bei weitem nicht so sicher, wie er erscheinen wollte. Aber er wusste: Zähne zeigen half immer. Sobald die Zähne zu einem Drachen gehörten, rannte jeder davon. Na ja, fast jeder. Fram tat es nicht.

„Schweig, du elender Wurm, und höre auf, dein Gift zu versprühen“, fuhr Fram dazwischen. „Ich, Fram, Sohn, des Frumgar, werde dich zur Strecke bringen!“

Aha, jetzt kannte er auch den Namen des strohköpfigen Jünglings. Am Geschmack würde der sicher nichts ändern.

„Wer hat denn doch einmal davon gehört, dass Drachen  _giftig_  sind?“, beschwerte sich Scatha. „Drachen speien  _Feuer_!“ Er bluffte und puffte erneut einige Rauchschaden aus.

Das Pferd wieherte. Beinahe konnte Scatha Mitleid mit ihm haben, wenn er nicht wüsste, wie wunderbar Pferd schmeckte. Ein Grund mehr, Fram endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen, und das möglichst schnell. Scatha wusste nicht, wann ihn der Mut wieder verlassen würde. Also auf ins Gefecht! Er würde sich doch nicht von ein paar ermatteten Schuppen abschrecken lassen!

 _Los, du alter Wurm, das packst du!_ , ermutigte er sich selbst.

Also ging er zum präventiven Angriff über. Fram stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen. Das Tier machte mit einem schrillen Schrei einen Satz nach vorn. Scathas Kopf schellte nach vorn und stieß nach Reiter und Ross. Er bekam einen der Lederriemen des Sattels zu fassen und zerrte daran. Der Gurt riss mit einem peitschenden Knall. Fram verlor das Gleichgewicht und wurde mitsamt Sattel vom Pferd gerissen. Wenig elegant landete er im Gras auf dem Hosenboden. Sein Pferd sah zu, dass es sich aus dem Staub machte und war innerhalb von Augenblicken über alle Berge.

„Feier Gaul!“, schrie Fram dem Tier hinterher.

Scatha spuckte den Sattel aus. „So, jetzt sind es nur noch du und ich“, grinste er.

Mit finsterer Miene rappelte sich Fram wieder auf. Er ergriff seine Lanze und nahm sie in Anschlag. „Das wirst du mir büßen, elende Echse!“, zischte er.

Scatha grinste, wollte aber am liebsten ganz weit weg sein. Jetzt bloß nicht an Glaurung oder Ancalagon denken, nein, bloß nicht! Matte Schuppen waren nicht das Ende aller Tage! Oder doch?


End file.
